Las Cazafantasmas
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Versión ponificada del clásico de 1984; una pequeña humorada para celebrar que ya viene la noche de Nightmare. Espero lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1:**

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la situación? — Preguntó la unicornio morada entrando al edificio acompañada de sus amigas; una poni terrestre color rosa y una pegaso color cian.

—Es el tercer encuentro en la última semana— explicó nerviosa la joven bibliotecaria. — Ya dicen que lleva años apareciéndose y causando estragos pero no solía aparecerse más que a un empleado o dos por semana… pero jamás había permanecido por tanto tiempo… y…

—Tranquila señora, somos unas profesionales — le aseguró la pegaso cian sonriendo divertida.

—Una aventura, suena divertido, divertido… — dijo alegremente la poni terrestre mientras daba saltitos para avanzar.

La bibliotecaria las guió hacia donde vio la aparición y se retiró de inmediato. Twilight Sparkle junto con Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie examinaron el espécimen mientras leía como si nada. Pinkie estaba temblando de la emoción. Se trataba de un poni fantasma con gafas que parecía una bibliotecaria de otra época. Twilight decididamente sacó su detector ectoplásmico mientras se relamía los labios más que complacida.

—Esto es perfecto. El capturar a un fantasma y conservarlo para siempre es el último paso que falta para que podamos concluir nuestras investigaciones. Por fin nos quitaremos de encima a la decana Celestia — dijo muy emocionada Twilight Sparkle.

—Bueno, yo voto porque vaya Pinkie — dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente.

—¡Oki Doki Loki! — Dijo alegremente la poni rosa brincando hacia el fantasma, quien no pareció inmutarse ante la presencia de la intrusa. — ¡Hola me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

El fantasma examinó por unos momentos a la poni rosa y luego se llevó un casco a la boca.

—SHHHHHHH…

—¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Te da pena que seamos amigas o crees que ya tienes suficientes amigas? No te preocupes, los amigos no son suficientes y…

—¡SHHHHHHH! — Volvió a exclamar el irritado fantasma.

Pinkie Pie siguió hablando como loca por lo que al fantasma le parecieron interminables minutos haciéndola rechinar sus dientes fantasmales y finalmente lanzarse contra la poni que no se callaba con nada. Pinkie gritó de sorpresa y se cubrió con sus cascos mientras era atravesada por el fantasma; dejándola cubierta por una baba color verde muy extraña. Pinkie Pie se miró y comenzó a reír alegremente mientras sus amigas se acercaban con prudencia.

—¿Oigan chicas ya vieron, jajajajajajajajaja? ¡Creo que le caí bien!

Rainbow Dash sólo levantó una ceja.

—Pinkie te felicito. Sobreviviste a un ataque directo de una clase cinco. Yo que tú estaría orgullosa.

—¡Pues no sé si orgullosa pero me divertí mucho! ¿Crees que el fantasma nos deje hacerlo otra vez?

Twilight por su parte tomó una muestra de la viscosidad verde.

—Pinkie, gracias. Gracias a ti he conseguido una muestra de ectoplasma pura; ahora podré analizarla y crear un patrón que nos permita concluir el experimento. ¡Nuestro trabajo de muchos años por fin tendrá frutos!

…

—¿A qué se refiere conque cerrará la división de parapsicología, decana? — Preguntó Twilight sin poder creerlo.

La decana Celestia no dio su casco a torcer.

—Lo siento mucho doctora Sparkle; pero además de las múltiples quejas que he recibido de los estudiantes sobre sus experimentos con ellos, nadie en su sano juicio seguiría financiando una investigación basada en fantasmas. Lo lamento pero mi decisión es irrevocable.

Rainbow Dash se acercó con varios documentos.

—Pero decana, si se fija bien en los resultados de nuestras más recientes investigaciones podrá notar que hemos comprobado de forma exitosa la existencia de los fantasmas. Además hay que tomar en cuenta que la doctora Pie ha tenido un encuentro directo con una entidad corpórea clase cinco y que eso…

—Déjeme ver si entendí, doctora Dash, — dijo la decana levantando una ceja. — ¿Quiere decirme que debo tomarlas en serio porque la doctora Pie termino bañada en baba verde?

Rainbow se volvió hacia Pinkie Pie que alegremente saltaba de un lado a otro mientras lo revolvía todo y tuvo que suspirar rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

—Por favor señoritas, espero que comprendan; tal vez tengan éxito pero no será en la Universidad de Canterlot.

Y sin más, la decana les dio la espalda a las tres doctoras. Rainbow Dash iba a decir algo pero Twilight ya se estaba marchando a otro sitio. Era raro verla deprimida así que las otras dos doctoras se calmaron y la siguieron.

—¿Qué haré ahora, chicas? Digo, este es el trabajo de toda mi vida; sin el apoyo de la universidad no sé cómo podré continuar…

—Tú tranquila Twi, seguramente algo se nos ocurrirá; recuerda que estamos juntas en esto — dijo Rainbow Dash pasándole un casco por el hombro a Twilight lo mismo que Pinkie Pie.

—Además dijiste que gracias a mí ya podíamos construir el aparato que nos permitirá capturar y conservar a un fantasma, ¿verdad? Sólo es cuestión de conseguir fondos…

—Sí pero…

—Pero nada, no discutas si quieres que logremos esto — dijo Rainbow Dash decididamente. — ¡Vamos, estoy segura que saldremos adelante!

…

—¿Estás segura de esto Pinkie Pie? Tu familia ha vivido en esa casa durante generaciones y si la hipotecamos así como así… — comenzó Twilight saliendo del banco de Mane-Hattan.

—Tranquila Twilight, una vez construyamos tu aparato y hagamos publicidad podrás pagármelo; de momento hay que entregarnos a la pasión de nuestra vida, ¡los fantasmas!

Rainbow Dash sólo guiñó un ojo mientras las tres se encaminaban a comenzar lo que sería su nueva vida.

Twilight trabajaba arduamente consiguiendo los materiales y los equipos necesarios para construir los propios; unos collares y una corona especiales los cuales estaban diseñados para lanzar un rayo arcoíris el cual paralizaría a los fantasmas y así podrían arrastrarlos hacia la "trampa" otro aparato diseñado por Twilight el cual serviría como prisión temporal del fantasma que finalmente sería depositado en la "unidad contenedora" que sería su destino final. Una vez ahí en la unidad contenedora las tres doctoras podrían tomar y analizar al fantasma en el momento que consideraran necesario. Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie ayudaban a Twilight con sus investigaciones y demás; pero su principal función fue encontrar un lugar dónde vivir así como hacer las contrataciones y la publicidad necesaria.

—¿Entonces mi trabajo será recibir llamadas y concertar citas? — Preguntó una tímida pegaso color amarillo con una melena color rosa y una Cutie Mark de tres mariposas.

—¡Síp! ¡Básicamente una secretaria de alto nivel! — Le aseguró Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa. — Si tienes dudas bien puedes preguntarme a mí o a Pinkie Pie o a Twilight, pero sigue preocupada conque no ha probado el equipo. En fin, contamos contigo Fluttershy.

La nueva empleada asintió tímidamente y se posicionó junto al teléfono. Al menos tratar con ponis por teléfono le era más fácil que tratarlos en persona. Al menos…

…

Luna era una artista la cual trabajaba en el museo y en varias galerías como restauradora profesional de varias obras de arte. La joven alicornio tenía una vida agitada pero al menos no podía quejarse; tenía un apartamento propio y lo necesario.

—¡Buenas tardes Luna! — Escuchó que saludaba su vecino, un unicornio blanco con anteojos y una moñita el cual trabajaba de abogado. — ¿Ya preparándote para el gran concierto?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú, Smarty Pants?

—Bien gracias. Oye, mi cumpleaños es la otra semana y estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría venir? Ya sabes, como amigos. Será aquí en mi departamento; invitaré a varias personas pero más que todo clientes.

—Claro, me encantaría — dijo Luna entrando a su respectivo departamento mientras Smarty Pants hacía otro tanto (él vivía en la puerta de enfrente).

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras prendía la televisión; pero se le ocurrió que mejor iba al refrigerador a servirse algo. Sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió.

Una extraña alicornio oscura, con su misma melena etérea y Cutie Mark en forma de media luna la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió mostrando esos horribles colmillos.

—¡NIGHTMARE MOON! — Gritó la bestia antes de lanzarse sobre la joven artista.

Luna se despertó sobresaltada a las pocas horas. Todavía estaba en la misma posición que antes, temblando de miedo. Sin entender qué sucedía se volvió hacia la televisión la cual había dejado prendida durante su percance. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada pero estaba segura que había sido bastante, pues a través de las ventanas se podía ver que ya había oscurecido. La televisión pasó a comerciales.

_Un poni con pinta de ridículo se paseaba frente a la cama de una pareja "casada" gimiendo tratando de ser aterrador._

—_¡Ay cariño, es ese odioso fantasma otra vez! ¡Tendremos que mudarnos! — Dijo la joven "esposa". _(Interpretada por Fluttershy).

—_Cariño no. Tiene que haber una solución, no tenemos por qué dejar que ese odioso fantasma nos quite nuestro hogar dulce hogar — respondió el "marido". _(Interpretado por Pinkie Pie)

—_¿Entonces a quién llamamos?_

_La pantalla cambió mostrando a tres ponis usando una extraña joyería y una especie de traje de protección._

—_¡LAS CAZAFANTASMAS! — dijeron las tres a la vez._

—_No importa cuán ridículo suene su problema — dijo Rainbow Dash mirando seriamente a la cámara. — Donde en otros lugares sólo encontrará burlas nosotras ofrecemos un oído comprensivo y la voluntad de ayudar._

—_Recuerde — dijo Twilight, — estamos dispuestas a creerle._

—_Servicio las 24 horas — aseguró Pinkie Pie._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando a la "pareja" de antes._

—_¡Gracias Cazafantasmas! — Dijeron alegremente._

El anuncio terminó con un número en pantalla y volvió la repetición de una vieja película de terror. Luna permaneció quieta por un buen rato pero finalmente tomó el teléfono.

—Debo de estar volviéndome loca.

…

—¿Quiere repetirnos el incidente? — Preguntó Twilight.

Luna asintió y guió a las tres chifladas de la televisión hasta su refrigerador.

—Como les digo yo no entiendo nada de nada. Primero estaba aquí parada con el único deseo de tomar algo para después del trabajo y de pronto aparece ahí esa cosa y grita Nightmare Moon. Miren, no sé queé significa todo esto pero yo…

—¿Qué dices Twi? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

La unicornio morada se concentró haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras Pinkie le detenía la puerta del refrigerador.

—Pues en definitiva puedo sentir una poderosa presencia justo aquí; pero necesitamos más investigación. Nightmare Moon… ese nombre me suena.

—¿A qué? — Preguntó Luna casi saltando sobre Twilight.

—No estoy muy segura pero si no estoy mal es el nombre de uno de los dos emisarios de un supuesto Dios del Caos. En todo caso le aseguramos señorita que estaremos investigando y que por supuesto la mantendremos al tanto. Chicas vámonos.

Las demás se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Twilight. Luna se quedó en la puerta algo preocupada pero al final comprendió que recibió la mejor ayuda que podría conseguir teniendo en cuenta la situación. Sin más, regresó a lo suyo; quería evitar pensar en eso lo más posible.

De regreso en la casa que les servía de cuartel general, Twilight había abierto cuanto libro tenía cerca buscando el nombre de Nightmare Moon, pero no encontró nada de nada.

—¡Twilight, lo hallé! — Gritó alegremente Pinkie Pie.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash corrieron hacia donde la poni rosa estaba.

—¡Pinkie excelente! ¿Cómo lo hallaste?

Ella comenzó a saltar muy contenta.

—¡Estaba en la N! ¡Estaba en la N!

Rainbow tuvo que aguantarse la risa mientras Twilight gruñía por lo bajo y comenzaba a consultar el libro que le había dado Pinkie.

—Es justo lo que pensaba. Nightmare Moon es el nombre de un extraño ser oscuro; conocida también como la Guardabarreras. La leyenda dice que es quien le abrirá las puertas al viejo Dios del Caos, Discord, atrapado durante miles de años. Pero todo eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Me lo dice la que diseñó el equipo para cazar fantasmas — ironizó Rainbow Dash.

Comenzó una airada discusión tan fuerte que llegó hasta abajo haciendo que la tímida secretaria Fluttershy quisiera esconderse bajo su escritorio; pero entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, Cazafantasmas… ah, ¡vaya! ¿En serio? ¡No me diga! Por supuesto, iremos de inmediato.

Dicho esto, la pequeña pegaso colgó el teléfono y apretó un botó situado al lado de ella.

La discusión entre Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparlke se cortó de repente cuando sonó la sirena. Listas como siempre corrieron hacia su auto y salieron a la acción luego que Fluttershy le alargara el papel con las direcciones a Pinkie Pie.

—Ya tenemos trabajo… viva... — dijo suavemente la joven pegaso.

El auto, llamado ECTO1 corría por las calles de Mane-Hattan en busca del lugar; finalmente llegaron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos y caros del lugar, en donde los recibió un sudoroso gerente.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es el problema muchacho? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash colocándose el collar diseñado por Twiligth (el suyo tenía un relámpago igualito a su Cutie Mark).

—Pues… todo comenzó hace unos años, al principio no molestaba a nadie pero poco después los incidentes fueron cada vez más frecuentes y a estas alturas no tenemos a quién más acudir. Tenemos una fiesta para muchos ponis en unas horas y tenemos que librarnos de la cosa en cuanto sea posible. ¿Creen que puedan antes de las cinco? La última vez que la vimos estaba aterrorizando el piso seis.

—Señor, somos profesionales — dijo Pinkie muy contenta mirando su traje de seguridad.

Esperando el ascensor un poni sólo las miró confundido debido a sus trajes de seguridad.

—¿Y ustedes qué son chicas? ¿Astronautas, buzos?

—No, exterminadoras — corrigió Rainbow Dash. — Alguien vio un lagarto enorme en el piso seis.

—Ya… — dijo el poni al tiempo que llegaba el ascensor el cual fue abordado por las cazafantasmas.

—¿No entra? — Preguntó amablemente Pinkie Pie?

—Espero el próximo, gracias…

En el ascensor cada una checó su equipo de atrapar fantasmas a conciencia.

—¿Por qué tú tienes que tener la corona, Twilight? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—Porque yo diseñé el equipo por supuesto — se defendió la chica. — Pero ya que estamos en esas, chicas hay algo que deben saber sobre el equipo…

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron al unísono Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

—Pase lo que pase… por favor no crucen las ráfagas — pidió Twilight. — No ha sido probado pero puedo asegurarles que todos los cálculos que he hecho me han demostrado que no terminará en nada bueno así que sigan mi consejo.

—Gracias por advertir a tiempo — volvió a ironizar Rainbow Dash mientras llegaban al piso seis.

Las tres se separaron rápidamente para encontrarse al espectro. Rainbow inspeccionaba cada rincón con valentía hasta que se topó a quien buscaban. Era lo que parecía ser un dragón fantasma que devoraba alegremente un galón de helado que le robó a un cliente que pidió servicio al cuarto.

—¡Aquí doctora Dash! Tengo contacto visual con el sujeto — dijo Rainbow por el comunicador.

—Perfecto Rainbow Dash — dijo Twilight. — Ahora atráelo hacia ti y usa tu collar; en un minuto estaremos ahí con las trapas.

Rainbow asintió y preparó su arma, la cual empezó a brillar.

El pequeño espectro dragón, morado y verde sólo la miró y se lanzó contra ella con todo.

Cuando Twilight llegó para asistirla se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba con la melena quemada.

—¿Pero qué te pasó, Rainbow Dash?

Ella sólo se limpió la ceniza de encima.

—Me quemaron — gruñó. — En fin, ¿dónde se metió ese malnacido?

El comunicador sonó.

—Chicas, soy Pinkie Pie. Lo hallé en el primer piso en el salón donde se hará la reunión. Está atacando la barra de helados.

—Vamos para allá — anunció Rainbow Dash poniéndose en posición.

En el salón, tal como Pinkie Pie lo anunció, la cosa estaba devorando alegremente un helado al tiempo que se preparaba otro con una sonrisa.

—¡Ey tú, te puedes enfermar del estómago! — Gritó Twilight llamando la atención de la criatura.

El pequeño dragón se volvió y tras encogerse de hombros siguió comiendo helado.

Twilight gruñó.

—¡A la cuenta de tres, Raibow Dash, Pinkie Pie, quiero que lo atrapen con sus ráfagas pero tengan cuidado de no cruzarlas!

—¡Entendido! — Gritaron las otras dos al unísono haciendo brillar sus collares.

Ambas lanzaron poderosos rayos arcoíris contra el pequeño dragón que apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Intentó retorcerse y zafarse por todos los medios pero los rayos de las cazafantasmas lo tenían capturado. Entonces Twilight abrió la trampa y con decisión apuntó también su corona contra el dragón, haciéndolo bajar hacia dentro. Tras inútiles intentos, la pequeña amenaza estaba finamente controlada.

El gerente corrió al encuentro de las cazafantasmas.

—¿Esa cosa devora-helados está allá dentro? — Preguntó maravillado.

—Sí; tal como lo prometimos — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Ahora la parte más alegre de todas; el cobro. Por mantenimiento de los equipos así como daños personales como mis quemaduras; yo diría que son unos cinco mil bits.

—¿QUÉ? — Saltó el gerente. — De haber sabido que sería tan costoso jamás hubiera llamado. ¡No pienso dar tanto!

Rainbow sonrió pícaramente.

—Como quiera. Twi, déjalo salir.

Twilight iba a obedecerlo cuando el gerente la detuvo presa del pánico.

—¡Espere! No, no… podemos llegar a un acuerdo; al fin y al cabo prefiero eso a los costos adicionales a las barras de helados que este pequeño monstruo nos ha estado causando.

—¡Sabíamos que terminaría por ser razonable — dijo Pinkie Pie muy sonriente. — ¡Aceptamos cheque o efectivo!

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada les deseo una muy feliz Nightmare Night a todos; yo por mi parte la seguiré llamando Noche de Halloween. En fin, espero les agrade esta pequeña parodia de uno de los clásicos del cine. ¿Quién no disfruta de un buen clásico de los ochentas remasterizado y ponificado?**

**En fin de momento es todo lo que tengo que decir así que:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2:**

—Hola, cazafantasmas — dijo Fluttershy. — Oh sí; enseguida.

Sonó la alarma y las tres cazafantasmas bajaron presurosas hacia el ECTO-1. Todos los días había por lo menos diez llamadas reportando avistamientos de fantasmas; y todo había comenzado gracias al dragón fantasma que capturaron la última vez.

**...**

La joven Luna estaba viendo la televisión mientras se ejercitaba cuando apareció un pequeño reportaje.

—Actividad paranormal, parece que nos invade el mundo de los muertos. Durante las últimas semanas todo Mane-Hattan ha estado teniendo reportes de todas partes de ponis que asegura que los fantasmas han venido para atormentarlos. Nadie ha podido determinar de dónde han salido tantos reportes o tantas apariciones; pero de lo que sí estamos seguros es que podemos dormir tranquilos, pues ha aparecido un equipo de profesionales las cuales se dedican a eliminar a estas amenazas. ¡Las Cazafantasmas!

Comenzaron a aparecer diferentes vídeos en donde se veían a estas eliminadoras apareciendo en diferentes puntos de la ciudad de Mane-Hattan cargando las trampas supuestamente con los fantasmas almacenados.

—Aunque muchos aseguran que la aparición de estas supuestas eliminadoras profesionales es la causa directa de tantos ataques; dicen que estos seres se han molestado por sus intervenciones y que...

Luna tuvo que apagar la televisión y reírse; de veras que le parecía simpático que esas supuestas dementes que contrató ahora fueran todo un fenómeno de los medios.

**...**

Y las chicas no se daban abasto; hasta Pinkie calmó su hiperactividad debido al gran cansancio que cargaba por tanto trabajo extra, las entrevistas y todo lo demás. Día tras día la misma historia de siempre; fantasmas por todos lados. En algunos momentos a todas les parecían mejores los tiempos en que apenas si tuvieron una llamada de la artista local, Luna.

Y hablando de Luna; la joven salía de la galería en la que había estado trabajando los últimos días en compañía de una compañera llamada Octavia, una talentosa violinista, cuando vio a la doctora Dash haciendo piruetas aparentemente sin razón; hasta que la vio y tuvo que aterrizar.

—Espérame acá — le pidió Luna a Octavia y se adelantó hacia la doctora.

—¿Qué hubo? — Saludó alegremente Rainbow Dash. — He estado viendo las pinturas que me han dicho ha restaurado. Me agradan, me agradan... ¿Y esa quién es? — Preguntó señalando a Octavia.

—Una de las violinistas más talentosas de la ciudad — dijo Luna. — En fin, doctora Dash, ¿qué tiene para mí? ¿Algo de información sobre esa tal Nightmare Moon?

—Pues sí, pero es algo incómodo explicar las cosas aquí. ¿No prefiere ir por un tecito o algo?

—Doc...

—Está bien — dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos y abriendo una carpeta que traía consigo. — Según las investigaciones de Twi, Nightmare Moon es una especie de semi-diosa adorada por la civilización hitita, sumeria y mesopotámica; una de los sirvientes de Discord junto con el Rey Sombra.

—¿Discord? — Preguntó Luna.

—Es algo así como el dios supremo del caos — explicó Dash. — En fin, hay más información pero eso sí que es demasiado extenso como para tratarlo aquí. ¿No quisiera hacerme un tiempo el jueves a eso de las ocho?

—Esque tengo un compromiso — se trató de disculpar Luna, acordándose de la fiesta de su vecino.

—Ay vamos, estoy hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer; ya sabe, cosas del trabajo — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Y no tardará demasiado, lo prometo.

—Bueno, sí; ahora ustedes tres son grandes celebridades — dijo Luna. — Este... bueno, si no tarda mucho creo que sí podremos vernos. Hasta entonces.

Dash le guiñó un ojo y se fue volando mientras Luna regresaba con Octavia.

—¿Y ella quién es?

—Una científica amiga mía, no te preocupes tanto. En fin, ¿nos vamos?

**...**

La chica miró el papel con la dirección y luego al edificio sólo para confirmar. Armándose de valor, se acomodó su sombrero y se adelantó al edificio. La recibió una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

La poni del sombrero agitó entusiasta el casco de la asustada recepcionista.

—¿Cómo está señorita? Me da un enorme placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Applejack Apple y he venido aquí por lo del empleo.

—¿Eh? — Preguntó Flutterhsy tras recuperar su casco. — ¡Ah, claro, está bien! Dígame señorita Apple...

—Vamos dulzura, Applejack está bien — le aseguró la vaquera.

—Muy bien Applejack, ¿cree en demonios? ¿fantasmas? ¿criaturas del tártaro? ¿el monstruo del lago Ness?

—Mira amiga, creeré en lo que me digan siempre y cuando obtenga a tiempo mi pago — dijo Applejack muy segura de sí misma.

Fluttershy estaba por decir algo cuando llegaron las chicas; todas estaban cansadas con sus trajes de seguridad cubiertos por baba verde, sobre todo la doctora Dash.

—¡Uf! En serio que no doy más — se quejó la pegaso. — ¿Y esta qué? — Preguntó tras fijarse en Applejack.

—Oh, ella es Applejack — explicó Fluttershy. — Ha venido aquí por lo del empleo.

—¡Uh, que bien, que bien! — Comenzó a brincar de la alegría Pinkie. — ¡Una nueva amiga, una nueva amiga! ¡Quedas colocada Applejack, sígueme y Twilight y yo te enseñaremos las instalaciones! Por aquí.

Applejack agradeció y siguió a Pinkie Pie. Dash iba a unirse a ellas pero Fluttershy la retuvo del casco.

—Este... Rainbow Dash... no me gusta mucho molestar y eso, pero he estado trabajando sin descanso por tres semanas y me preguntaba si ya habías encontrado a alguien que me apoye. Ya sabes... no quiero ser una molestia pero ya sabes; yo...

—Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy; tú sabes que es difícil encontrar a una poni con tus capacidades — dijo Rainbow en tono tranquilizador. — Sí, sigo trabajando en buscarte un apoyo pero de momento no he encontrado a nadie que llene tus herraduras y sea de ayuda y no de estorbo. En fin, seguiré pendiente amiga mía; de eso no tengas dudas.

—Está bien — dijo la pegaso desviando la mirada. — Por cierto Rainbow Dash, una enviada de la agencia de protección ambiental espera por alguna de ustedes en la sala. Este...

—Ya estoy en ello — dijo Rainbow volando hacia donde su amiga le indicó.

En la oficina se encontraba una unicornio blanca con crin morada y una Cutie Mark de tres gemas que leía cuidadosamente lo que parecía un cuestionario. Rainbow se acercó y le ofreció su casco.

—Doctora Rainbow Dash, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto cariño, mucho gusto — dijo la unicornio sacudiendo el casco de Rainbow, pero inmediatamente se separó y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la pezuña pues la doctora seguía cubierta de baba verde. — Bueno, mi nombre es Rarity y represento a la agencia de protección ambiental. Ahora doctora Rainbow Dash, ¿exactamente de qué es usted doctora?

—Psiquiatría y parapsicología — respondió Rainbow perezosamente dejándose caer sobre una silla. — ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte Rarity?

—Verás querida, tenemos ciertas dificultades allá en mi departamento con este negocito suyo — dijo Rarity en un irritante tono de señorita. — Tengo entendido que capturan fantasmas, ¿no es así?

—Pues ¡duh! ¿Qué no lees el letrero de afuera? — Preguntó Rainbow muy divertida.

—En fin, ¿y qué hacen con ellos cuando los capturan?

—Tenemos una unidad contenedora — dijo Rainbow como si nada.

—¿Y esa unidad contenedora está en estas facilidades?

Rainbow asintió.

—¿Puedo verla?

—No porque no has dicho las palabras mágicas — se burló la pegaso.

—¿Y cuál sería? — Preguntó pacientemente Rarity.

—"Por favor"

—¿En dónde están mis modales? — Se preguntó Rarity. — Es verdad, ¿podría por favor ver su unidad contenedora, sólo para asegurarme que todo esté bien?

—Si no tienes una orden, "cariño", puedes irte por donde veniste — dijo Rainbow.

Indignada, Rarity se levantó.

—Pues si así quiere las cosas doctora Dash, que así sean — declaró la unicornio. — ¡Buenas tardes!

Rainbow entornó los ojos divertida por el andar de la tal Rarity y regresó a lo suyo, abajo con sus amigas, donde Twilight y Pinkie Pie le enseñaban a Applejack cómo utilizar la unidad de contención; la cual era una especie de caja roja adherida a la pared.

—Es tan fácil como cantar — explicaba Pinkie. — Pones la trampa en este compartimiento y verás cómo se enciende la luz roja.

Y tal como lo explicó la poni rosa, en cuanto pusieron la trampa en el compartimiento se encendió una luz roja.

—Luego cierras el compartimiento y esperas a que la luz se ponga verde — seguía Pinkie Pie mientras todo sucedía tal como lo iba explicando. — Y ta-dá; la trampa está lista para usarse de nuevo. ¿Quieres oír una canción o ya está todo lo bastante claro?

—Así está bien, no te molestes — dijo Applejack con una gotita en la sien. — En fin... ¿cuándo comienzo?

**...**

El jueves Luna trataba de andar a hurtadillas para no llamar la atención de Smarty Pants; pero era tarde. La puerta de su vecino se abrió y apareció el chico.

—¡Ey Luna! Precisamente estábamos celebrando. ¿No vienes?

—Lo lamento mucho Smarty Pants! — Se excusó la alicornio. — Lo olvidé por completo y ahora sólo iba a cambiarme y a encontrarme con una amiga.

—Ok — dijo como si nada Smarty Pants. — ¿No quisieran pasar luego?

Luna sonrió.

—Se lo diré. En fin, que te la pases bien Smarty Pants.

El chico sonrió y volvió a su fiesta. Luna por su parte entró a su apartamento y se desperezó para luego cambiarse para salir con la doctora Rainbow Dash. Se dejó caer sobre un sillón mientras pensaba qué tanto podría decirle la cazafantasmas. Fue cuando un poderoso brillo salió de la puerta de su cocina haciéndola reaccionar.

Iba a gritar y a correr cuando varios tentáculos surgieron de su sillón y la inmovilizaron y amordazaron para luego lanzarla contra la puerta de la cocina; en donde la oscura alicornio Nightmare Moon la recibiría con una macabra sonrisa.

En el apartamento de enfrente, Smarty Pants celebraba con todos cuando una tenebrosa risa llamó la atención de todos. Provenía de su dormitorio.

—Ok, ¿quién se está haciendo el simpático? — Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Un unicornio oscuro, con los ojos verdes con las pupilas rojas, vestido con una capa de rey y un cuerno rojo brillante lo miraba fijamente. Smary Pants comenzó a retroceder mientras sonreía.

El Rey Sombra se lanzó en su persecución mientras el unicornio corría por su vida.

Salió a toda velocidad del edificio atravesando el parque central de Mane-Hattan con el ser pisándole los talones. Corrió hacia el bistró del parque, en donde gritó pidiendo ayuda; pero nadie más veía al ser. Lo tomaron por demente; así pues, estaba solo, a la merced del Rey Sombra; que se lanzó sobre él.

A los pocos minutos el loco que antes corría por su vida avanzaba majestuosamente con una mirada llena de maldad. Miró a un taxista que le ofreció sus servicios pero se topó con esos antinaturales ojos verdes con pupilas rojas así como la siniestra sonrisa del Rey Sombra.

Y mientras, Dash se dirigía al apartamento de Luna...

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí la parte dos. Los que hayan visto la película podrán adivinar a qué personaje de Los Cazafantasmas corresponde cada poni; eso sí, no es que no me guste el yuri (o femslash) pero obvie el romance entre Dana Barrow y el doctor Veckman ya que no me suena un Luna/Dash así que las dejé como amigas. Ustedes comprenderán.**

**Sin más: Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3:**

En el auto Pinkie Pie y Applejack volvían de otra exitosa cacería, ya listas para descansar. Pinkie silbaba alegremente una canción mientras que Applejack sólo se mostraba muy preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo Applejack? Te ves algo cansada.

—Nada, es sólo que pensaba... ¿Te das cuenta que cada cultura tiene al menos su propia versión del fin del mundo, no?

—Pues ¡dúh! A la gente le gusta mucho pensar que el mundo se va a acabar o algo así, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte amiga. Sólo ríe y todos tus miedos desaparecerán

Applejack frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto es serio? Todas tienen algo en común y es la idea que los muertos vienen y se levantan de sus tumbas.

—¿Y? — Se preguntó Pinkie Pie como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿No te das cuenta que por tal vez sea por eso que hemos estado tan ocupadas estos días? Porque los muertos se están levantando de sus tumbas...

Pinkie pareció considerarlo un poco por unos instantes pero luego le dedicó a Applejack su característica y despreocupada sonrisa.

—En todo caso ponernos a temblar no solucionará todo. Como te dije antes, sólo ríete con ganas y todos tus miedos van a desaparecer.

Acto seguido, comenzó a cantar una canción despreocupada sobre cómo había que lidiar con sus miedos. Applejack suspiró y trató de concentrarse en ver el camino, de veras que sería un largo camino de regreso.

...

Un poni vestido con armadura dorada tocaba insistentemente la puerta de las cazafantasmas. Fluttershy le abrió tímidamente.

—Hola, ¿viene por un fantasma?

—De hecho les traje uno — dijo el guardia acercando al enloquecido Smarty Pants.

—Un minuto — dijo Fluttershy desapareciendo por la puerta.

A los pocos minutos regresó acompañada de la doctora Twilight Sparkle. El poni enloquecido la miró con los ojos perdidos.

—Dime, ¿tú eres Nightmare Moon? !Hay que esperar la señal de Discord!

Twilight levantó una ceja mientras comenzaba a hacer brillar su cuerno. El guardia sólo se aclaró la garganta empujando un poco al pobre Smarty Pants.

—Lo encontramos dando vueltas por el parque central gritando que era el Rey Sombra o algo así. Lo normal sería llevarlo a una institución mental pero pensé que a ustedes les sería útil.

Twilight apagó el brillo de su cuerno con una mueca de preocupación y un escalofrío.

—Háganlo pasar; es casi seguro que este tipo esté poseído por una entidad muy rara.

...

Rainbow Dash llegó al edificio donde vivía su amiga Luna; en donde una gran cantidad de guardias se había agazapado en la entrada. Sin entender nada se acercó al portero.

—Hola, vengo a ver a la señorita Luna. Por cierto; ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?

—No sé, parece que alguien se puso realmente agresivo durante una fiesta en alguno de los apartamentos. En fin, pase adelante.

Dash asintió y subió al apartamento de su amiga. Tocó la puerta. Luna la recibió con un extraño vestido bastante provocador, el cabello desordenado y los ojos como perdidos.

—¿Tú eres el Rey Sombra?

—Eh... nope — respondió Dash.

Luna le cerró la puerta de golpe en la nariz. Cambiando su expresión a una muy preocupada Rainbow volvió a tocar la puerta, en donde Luna la recibió con la misma pregunta de la última vez.

—¿Eres el Rey Sombra?

Rainbow entró confiadamente pasándole su casco por el hombro a Luna con una sonrisa de estar muy confiada.

—No, pero soy su enviada. En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Luna hizo una pose muy sugerente sobre su gigantesco sillón con un toque de lujuria en su expresión perdida. Ranibow Dash permaneció impasible siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Que qué hacemos? Esperamos. Esperamos a la señal de Discord; él traerá el caos al mundo luego de miles de años de armonía.

Rainbow asintió ligeramente dejándose caer en otro de los sillones de Luna. Luna se abalanzó sobre Rainbow Dash todavía con esa expresión entre perdida y lujuriosa.

—Dime... ¿deseas este cuerpo?

—Yo... yo no le hago a eso amiga; de todos modos tenemos reglas muy estrictas sobre involucrarnos íntimamente con personas poseídas. En fin, ¿por qué no te llevo a tu cama y duermes un poco mientras esperas la señal de Discord, eh? — dijo la pegaso levantándose y guiando poco a poco a la alicornio a la cama en la cual la tumbó con calma y dulzura. Luego, posicionándose sobre ella, le sonrió. — Dime, ¿está Luna ahí dentro? Porque me gustaría mucho una charla de chicas con ella.

—No hay ninguna Luna, sólo Nightmare Moon — dijo la alicornio.

Dash suspiró con paciencia y tras zarandearla un poco, pero no demasiado fuerte, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Podría intercambiar unas palabras con Luna por favor?

—¡No hay ninguna Luna! ¡Sólo Nightmare Moon! — Gritó la alicornio con una voz nada parecida a la suya.

Rainbow Dash torció el gesto en señal de frustración; lo que comenzaba como una divertida noche de chicas había terminado en algo que ni ella misma estaba preparada para ver.

...

Y mientras, en la casa que usaban de cuartel general Twilight le aplicaba toda clase pruebas a Smarty Pants; que seguía las instrucciones de la unicornio morada como en un extraño trance. Fluttershy observaba todo estratégicamente posicionada bajo una mesa mientras temblaba de miedo.

—Doctora Sparkle... esto no me gusta nada.

—Ni a mí — gruñó Twilight con preocupación. — Todo indica que está poseído por algo, pero sigo sin entender qué.

Sonó el teléfono, haciendo saltar a Fluttershy del susto; pero rápidamente se recuperó y se lo pasó a Twilight.

—_Twi, habla Rainbow Dash_ — dijo la pegaso del otro lado de la línea. — _Amiga no sé qué está pasando pero es un problema de los grandes. Tengo a Luna aquí, a quien tuve que sedar, y está estable pero no deja de decir que es Nightmare Moon._

—Por mi parte tengo al Rey Sombra para tomar el té — dijo Twilight mirando de reojo a Smarty Pants. — Rainbow, lo mejor será que regreses de inmediato.

_—¿Crees que debamos de juntarlos?_

—Sería peligroso, pues hablan de no sé qué señal de Discord y si están juntos en el momento en que la vean no me imagino qué pueda pasar.

_—Entendido. Voy en camino._

Rainbow Dash colgó y le dirigió una última mirada a Luna, que seguía respirando agitadamente a pesar del poderoso sedante. Entonces regresó al cuartel.

...

La puerta del cuartel se abrió violentamente sacando a Fluttershy de sus pensamientos; entonces la unicornio del departamento de salud que había venido hacía no mucho se dirigió decididamente hacia la parte de atrás acompañada de un guardia.

—¡Oiga, no puede entrar ahí! — Dijo Fluttershy tratando de hacerse oír.

La secretaria del departamento de salud, Rarity, le puso la orden frente a ella.

—Lo siento mucho pero tengo una orden aquí mismo; así que si no quieres que a te arrestemos por obstrucción a la justicia te sugiero que te apartes cariño — dijo Rarity con su tono de señorita mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Fluttershy salió corriendo tras ella y el guardia.

En el sótano de la casa que les servía de cuartel, Twilight seguía trabajando con Smarty Pants, a quien tenía conectado a diferentes aparataos los cuales medían sus pulsos nerviosos y otras reacciones biológicas. Y el problema era que presentaba varias anomalías.

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! — Gritó Fluttershy bajando, hecha un mar de lágrimas. — No pude detenerlos, dicen que tienen una orden...

Twilight se volvió hacia Rarity quien con autoridad ordenó al guardia desconectar todos los equipos; desde la cafetera hasta la unidad contenedora.

—Oigan, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? — Preguntó una muy escandalizada Twilight. — Esos son equipos muy delicados y...

—Tuvieron su oportunidad de hacer las cosas con educación y delicadeza — dijo Rarity firmemente. — Pero ahora tengo la autoridad de la alcaldesa de Mane-Hattan para desconectar estas cosas y ponerlas a ustedes bajo investigación.

Rainbow Dash bajó rápidamente.

—¿Oigan qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién invitó a la estirada esta?

—Igual de encantadora que siempre doctora Dash — dijo Rarity. — Ustedes están acusadas formalmente de utilizar químicos nocivos para el supuesto tratamiento de estas cosas que llaman fantasmas. Les esperan días muy largos y pesados en la sucia cárcel; de eso estoy segura.

El guardia iba a desconectar la unidad contenedora pero Twilight lo detuvo.

—¿Qué no se da cuenta del peligro que correrá toda la ciudad si desconecta esta cosa así como así? Por favor usted no puede...

Rariy apartó a Twilight.

—Siga con su trabajo señor guardia.

—Este... disculpe señorita pero estos equipos son algo que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Creo que lo más prudente sería escuchar a la doc y...

—¡Que haga su trabajo! — Ordenó Rarity.

El guardia tragó saliva y desconectó la unidad contenedora. Al principio nada, pero luego un gran temblor sacudió todo el lugar.

—¡A correr! — Gritó Twilight comenzando su huida.

Los demás no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo. Pronto toda la ciudad de Mane-Hattan pudo ver la poderosa explosión causada dentro de las facilidades de las cazafantasmas, cubriendo todo el cielo con todos aquellos que fueron capturados anteriormente.

—¡Esa es! ¡Es la señal del gran Discord! — Murmuró Smarty Pants antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

En su apartamento, Luna se levantó de pronto al contemplar aquello. Sí, eso era la señal de Discord.

De vuelta en el cuartel, una gran cantidad de curiosos así como de guardias se acercaban con prudencia a ver lo que había sucedido. Rarity se sacudió el polvo de su melena y encaró a los oficiales más cercanos.

—Señores, ¡arresten a esas chicas de una vez!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Se defendió Twilight.

—Porque ustedes y su irresponsabilidad para con el ambiente terminaron creando este desastre junto con esta explosión — dijo Rarity con dignidad a pesar de todo. — Y espero que les guste la prisión porque directo ahí van a parar y me aseguraré que no salgan.

—¡Tú gran mentirosa! — Gritó Twilight abalanzándose sobre Rarity furiosa, haciendo que dos guardias vinieran y la esposaran al igual que a Rainbow Dash que se limitaba a ver con desprecio a Rarity.

Entonces llegaron Pinkie Pie y Applejack; que igualmente fueron esposadas.

—¡Oigan debe de haber algún error! — Se trató de defender Applejack. — Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, yo sólo respondía a una oferta de empleo.

—Twilight, Rainbow Dash ¿qué está pasando? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie muy preocupada.

—Sucede que esta genio vino y desconectó la unidad de contención — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Espero esté orgullosa señorita del departamento de protección ambiental; vivirá con la carga de habernos fastidiado a todos.

Rarity no respondió. Sólo subió a su auto con mucha dignidad mientras los guardias montaban a las cazafantasmas al auto que tenían preparado para llevarlas a prisión. Entonces Rainbow Dash reaccionó.

—Oigan, ¿en dónde se metió el Rey Sombra?

—¡Demonios! — Se quejó Twilight.

...

En el viejo edificio en Luna esperaba pacientemente, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando pasar a su vecino de gafas; Smarty Pants. Él muy sonriente anunció:

—¡Yo soy el Rey Sombra!

Luna le correspondió la malévola sonrisa.

—Y yo soy Nightmare Moon.

Juntos se acercaron y se dieron un salvaje beso; al tiempo que una energía oscura los transformaba. Luna creció de tamaño, su pelaje cambió a negro y sus ojos se hicieron mucho más grandes y crueles mientras una armadura color azul aparecía sobre ella; por su parte Smarty Pants se convirtió en un gran unicornio color gris con melena negra y caída, sus ojos se tornaron verdes con rojo y su cuerno largo y rojo también; y así como Luna estaba vestida con una extraña armadura, sobre él apareció una corona de rey y una capa de terciopelo larga y majestuosa.

Afuera, comenzaba la madre de todas las tormentas.

...

En la cárcel de Mane-Hattan, Pinkie aprovechó que había una mesa libre para extender un gran plano que logró conservar.

—Esta es la situación — dijo alegremente la poni rosa. — Estuve en los archivos de la ciudad y encontré este plano del edificio donde vive nuestra amiga especial Luna. Parece que el que lo diseñó era un genio o alguien muy loquito. Miren esto, está diseñado para atraer la energía de una tormenta directito hacia dentro.

—Justo en el penthouse donde vive Luna; perfecto — dijo Rainbow. — Bueno eso explica mucho, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué construir una cosa así.

Twilight hizo levitar con su magia un libro que había logrado rescatar antes de la explosión.

—Bueno, según esto el arquitecto era un antiguo profesor de la universidad, que quedó traumatizado por las guerras poni; así que decidió que los ponis no podían gobernarse a sí mismos y la única solución era ser destruidos por el dios del caos para que pudiéramos resurgir como especie — leyó ella. — Luego de eso creó una secta.

—Adivino: los adoradores de Discord — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—¡Eeyup!

—Perfecto, ¿y qué hacemos nosotras si estamos atrapadas aquí? — Preguntó Applejack muy molesta.

Entonces llegó un guardia.

—Oigan, la alcaldesa las mandó a llamar. Vengan rápido.

...

En el despacho de la alcaldesa Rarity gritaba presa de la más grande de las indignaciones; junto con las cazafantasmas, otros secretarios y la mismísima alcaldesa, una poni marrón claro con una melena color gris, quien escuchaba con paciencia.

—¡Pero señorita alcaldesa! ¡Ellas no son más que estafadoras, que drogan a los ponis con químicos peligrosos para crear alucinaciones para así salvar el día con un simple juego de luces.

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos.

—Si la reina del drama terminó con su cantaleta, déjeme explicarle señorita alcaldesa que estamos lidiando con algo mucho más peligroso aquí. Hablo del juicio final, del fin de la vida como la conocemos.

—¡Hablamos de mazorcas de maíz que hacen crecer palomitas de maíz en vez de sólo maíz y los ponis haciendo locuras sin olvidar animalitos tiernos que ya no son tiernos sino horribles mutantes que hacen cosas desagradables! — Lloriqueó Pinkie.

—Hablamos de... — comenzó Twilight, pero la alcaldesa la cortó.

—Creo que ya tengo la idea, doctora Sparkle. ¿Y ustedes pueden ayudarnos?

Las cuatro cazafantasmas asintieron. Rarity iba a decir algo más pero la alcaldesa le pidió a su secretario sacarla de ahí. Entonces las cazafantasmas se dirigieron hacia su ECTO-1 listas para preparar sus equipos para la acción.

La tormenta afuera crecía en intensidad y violencia; pero aun así había una gran cantidad de curiosos reunidos alrededor del epicentro, el viejo edificio, y estos curiosos estallaron en vítores cuando vieron a sus heroínas las cazafantasmas bajar de su auto con sus equipos listos para la acción.

Un relámpago cayó justo frente al auto, creando una grieta gigantesca por la cual cayeron ellas; pero por suerte lograron salir ilesas y se encaminaron hacia su destino. El elevador no servía, así que utilizaron las escaleras.

Y tras un largo recorrido, llegaron al penthouse; o lo que quedaba de él. Ahora sólo quedaban escombros y dos figuras misteriosas viendo hacia lo que parecía una puerta. El Rey Sombra y Nightmare Moon, ignorando a las recién llegadas, combinaron sus cuernos lanzando una gran cantidad de magia hacia la puerta.

—¡Llegamos tarde! — Gritó Twilight.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un grotesco ser que parecía tener una cola de dragón, cabeza como de chivo, un ala de pegaso y otra de murciélago un cuerno de venado otro de cabra, una pata de león y una garra de águila. En los labios del extraño ser se dibujó una retorcida sonrisa. Tanto el Rey Sombra como Nightmare Moon se inclinaron ante él.

—¿Esa cosa es Discord? — Preguntó Applejack. — Creía que sería un ser más terrorífico.

—Discord es lo que él quiere ser — dijo Twilight. — Pero parece que no se decidía a qué aspecto le vendría mejor.

—No importa, Pinkie, ve a hablarle — dijo Rainbow Dash.

La poni rosa sonrió despreocupadamente y comenzó a dar saltitos hacia el ser.

—¡Oki Doki Loki!

Discord parecía estar confundido mirando su entorno cuando Pinkie llegó frente a él.

—Hola señor Discord, ¿cómo está usted? Fíjese que mis amigas y yo pensamos que todo está muy bonito así con orden y todo; así que pensábamos que quizá sería mejor pedirle que se vaya por donde vino y no regrese en... digamos otros cien mil años o eso.

—¿Acaso eres un dios? — Preguntó Discord a la poni con una desagradable sonrisa.

—Pues que yo sepa no — dijo Pinkie pensativa. — ¿O me habré convertido en uno sin darme cuenta?

—¡Pues en lo que te decides lárgate! — dijo Discord chasqueando sus garras de águila congelando el suelo haciendo que las cazafantasmas se resbalaran y cayeran hasta el borde del edificio.

Applejack se arregló el sombrero.

—¡Por todos los diablos Pinkie Pie! Si alguien te pregunta si eres un dios le respondes sí o no pero bien claro, ¿entendiste?

—En fin señoritas, no es el momento de quejarnos — dijo Rainbow Dash. —¡Carguen, apunten y fuego!

Las cuatro cazafantasmas obedecieron, lanzando los poderosos rayos de los collares y la corona diseñados por Twilight. Discord pareció no inmutarse; hasta se colocó gafas de sol y se acomodó como disfrutando de un rico bronceado. Las amigas pararon pues se dieron cuenta que era inútil.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no más? — Preguntó divertido Discord. — Bueno... ni modo. Como premio por ese relajante bronceado portátil les voy a dar el privilegio de escoger la forma del destructor, ¿les parece?

Las cazafantasmas retrocedieron sin entender. Entonces Rainbow Dash reaccionó.

—Ya capto. Chicas no piensen en nada; si piensan en Darring Do, Darring Do vendrá a destruirnos, ¿comprenden? Mentes en blanco.

Todas asintieron y se hizo silencio por... treinta segundos. Entonces Discord aplaudió divertido.

—¡Perfecto! La forma ha sido elegida. Ahora si me disculpan...

Elevó su zarpa de león y garra de águila hacia el cielo mientras nubes color rosa comenzaron a acomodarse.

—¿Quién pensó en algo? — Preguntó exasperada Rainbow Dash.

Inocentemente Pinkie Pie levantó el casco.

—Pinkie... ¿qué diablos fue lo que pensaste? — Preguntó Twilight con paciencia.

—¡Pues en algo seguro bobita! No te preocupes, es algo que jamás podrá destruirnos.

Las nubes rosa comenzaron a llover un extraño líquido color café-

—¡En lluvia de leche chocolatada! — Anunció Pinkie Pie muy contenta.

—¡PINKIE PIE! — Le gritaron todas a la vez.

Tras unos segundos, Rainbow se volvió a Twilight.

—Tú eres el cerebro. Piensa en algo.

—Lo siento mucho Rainbow, pero esto está tan ridículo que ni yo puedo pensar en algo — dijo Twilight mirando hacia abajo.

...

Rarity caminaba por el edificio hecha una furia cuando comenzó aquella tormenta, que poco a poco atacaba su melena con todo.

—¡Demonios, mi peinado! — Gritó horrorizada.

...

Arriba, Twilight se mordió los labios.

—Tengo una idea pero... resulta muy riesgosa. Tal vez podamos usar el equipo para cambiar la polaridad de la puerta y hacer que ésta succione a Discord de vuelta de donde vino. Pero es riesgoso.

—Tienes mi atención — dijo Rainbow como si nada. — ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Twilight suspiró.

—Cruzar los rayos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno... Twilight tiene razón; si cruzamos los rayos crearíamos una onda de choque suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la puerta cambie su polaridad. Como no tenemos otra opción, le entro — dijo Pinkie al cabo de unos instantes.

Las demás intercambiaron una rápida mirada y tras asentir ligeramente apuntaron sus equipos hacia el monstruo.

—¿Otra sesión de bronceado? — Se burló el monstruo. — ¡Adelante pues! Estoy muy pálido estos días.

—Chicas, fue todo un honor servir junto a ustedes — dijo Twilight lanzando su rayo.

Las demás la imitaron.

—¡Ahora! — Ordenó Pinkie Pie.

Poco a poco los rayos de todas se fueron acercando peligrosamente los unos a los otros; hasta que finalmente las cruzaron. Se creó un poderoso haz de luz debido a tantos arcoíris concentrados al tiempo que Discord se volvía hacia la puerta sin entender qué sucedía. Cuando comprendió ya era muy tarde; puso una expresión horrorizada mientras todo su cuerpo era convertido en piedra y era succionado de vuelta a la puerta con una poderosa explosión.

...

Abajo, todos los ponis pudieron verla. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

...

Un casco color morado comenzó a remover escombros.

—¿Están todas enteras?

—Creo que sí — dijo Applejack levantándose y examinando lo que quedaba de su pobre sombrero. — Pero me deben un sombrero nuevo.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! — Dijo encantada Pinkie Pie. — ¿Puede Discord salir a jugar otra vez? ¿Puede? ¿Puede?

Rainbow corrió hacia su amiga Luna, la cual yacía inconsciente junto con Smarty Pants. Rainbow la sacudió violentamente.

—¿Estás bien compañera?

—Creo que sí — dijo la alicornio. — Esto me pasa por buscarme un apartamento en esta zona. En fin... ¿cómo está Smarty Pants?

El unicornio se levantó muy mareado al tiempo que se arreglaba las gafas.

—Este... ¿acaso me pasé de copas o algo?

—Señor Smarty Pants déjeme decirle que es usted una de las personas más afortunadas de toda Equestria — dijo Twilight acerándose a él alegremente. — ¿Le gustaría darme una muestra de tejido cerebral? Realmente me gustaría examinar qué le pasa a alguien tras exponerse a una posesión de nivel uno.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? — Preguntó el todavía mareado Smarty Pants mientras Pinkie lo ayudaba a bajar.

Rainbow Dash le echaba un casco a Luna.

Abajo todos los ponis estallaron en vítores por las heroínas de la ciudad mientras los paramédicos se encargaban de los mareados Luna y Smarty Pants. Todo estaba bien, todo.

...

Muy lejos, en un puesto de helados, un dragón fantasma devoraba alegremente un galón. Un poni lo miraba fijamente presa del pánico.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó el dragón. Al no obtener respuesta, siguió comiendo.

* * *

**¿Qué más puedo decir?Tengan todos los nakama bronis un feliz Halloween. Me alegra haber encontrado más amantes del cine clásico entre mis lectores; anima saber que hay gente así. **

**En fin, sé que no es necesario para muchos pero he aquí el casting:**

_**Rainbow Dash como Peter Veckman**_

_**Twilight Sparkle como Egon Spengler**_

_**Pinkie Pie como Ray Stantz**_

_**Applejack como Winston Zeddemore**_

_**Rarity como Walter Peck**_

_**Fluttershy como Janine**_

_**La Princesa Luna como Dana Barrett**_

_**Nightmare Moon como Zuul**_

_**Smarty Pants (OC) como Lewis Tuley**_

_**El Rey Sombra como el Amo de las llaves**_

_**Discord como Gozer el gozeriano**_

_**Spike como Slimer**_


End file.
